


Not with a bang, but...

by Anihan (Nakagami)



Series: A Year of Fiction [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fem!John - Freeform, Just a ficlet, Kid!John, Kidnapping, Moran has no gender pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakagami/pseuds/Anihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several universes have twisted together. One Moran goes exploring in the fragmented universes and finds Jim an unusual birthday gift. This is Jim's reaction to his present. </p><p>  <i>Why would the Tiger think he wanted a kid? ...Blonde and petite, moral to a fault—no.</i> No! </p><p>  <i>Jim’s lips spread joyfully in a giddy imitation of a smile. “You didn’t!”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not with a bang, but...

Sebastian had promised him a present.

This was why Jim was surprised – although not in a good way, nor yet in a bad way, merely intrigued to be surprised at all – when his second in command sauntered in with a little girl trotting at the sniper’s heels.

Jim didn’t want her.

What would he do with a seven year old? If she were trained in some useful skill that would be a different matter but this, really? The girl in question was petite and willful, fiercely loyal and independent, and entirely unbending in her desire to help _all_ the little animals and all the other little boys and girls reach their Full Potential, just like her mommy taught her. Oh, good people don’t cheat and they _don’t_ lie, and they don’t swear or murder or skip school, and this little girl just _reeked_ of Good People Manners. She was utterly useless to him.

That was why when Sebastian had walked straight into Jim’s parlor with the girl in tow and wearing a wicked smirk, Jim took a strategic moment to pause. Why would the Tiger think he wanted a kid?

He wasn’t perverse. Jim actually enjoyed fitting in and being overlooked. He didn’t steal and he didn’t cheat: He just changed the rules until they worked in his favour, and he enjoyed those individuals who challenged the status quo in a similar manner. So why, then, would Sebastian bring him a little girl? Blonde and petite, moral to a fault—no. _No!_

Jim’s lips spread joyfully in a giddy imitation of a smile. “You didn’t!” he gushes, and Sebastian smirks. The sniper merely shrugs nonchalantly in answer, and Jim sweeps over to the pair with his arms spread joyfully in welcome. “Oh, you _did!_ You both smell like tea.” Jim pauses, taking a deep breath. When he lets it out, Sebastian is practically snickering. Jim doesn’t mind the insolence. It makes his blood rush pleasantly in his ears.

Sebastian shoves the girl forward and nods good-naturedly. “Go on. Say hi. He bites if you’re rude, slow, or don’t follow orders. You may wish to hurry.”

“Hi,” says the girl without hesitation. She glances up at each of them, and then faces Jim squarely, feet slightly more than shoulder-width apart, and approximates a curtsy with one hand still curled into a fist at her side. “I’m Johann Watson,” she enunciates clearly, and then let’s a soft accent filter in as she mumbles just above a whisper, “but most people call me John.”

A burst of excitement rumbles down Jim’s spine. So young, so corruptible, and entirely too easy to read: The girl was perfect. He offers her a hand to shake and is pleasantly surprised again when she shakes it firmly without missing a beat.

“James Moriarty. But please,” he hums happily and, unable to refrain from squeezing her hand until it trembles in his, leans down without bending his knees until their faces are at the same level. The bones in her hand grind together but she only flinches twice. Then he meets her eyes and smiles the smile that charmed a dozen hardened criminals to tears last week. “Don’t stand on formalities with me, John. Please. Call me Jim.”

Johann reclaims her hand from him and nods firmly. “Nice to meet you, Jim.”

“Oh it is, John. It is _such_ a pleasure. You’ve no idea what’s in store for you here. But John, look at me.”

Jim waits until she does, he waits until Johann’s eyes are locked on his own and Sebastian steps behind the little girl, able to rest a hand companionably on the young one’s shoulder. Jim covers Sebastian’s hand with his, and his shark grin melts into genuine anticipation.

“Oh, you’re going to love it here. I promise.” 


End file.
